


The Migration

by ShadowCatJen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCatJen/pseuds/ShadowCatJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is a city elf with a chip on her shoulder. The other is a young noble with justice on his mind. Can the two ever see eye-to-eye long enough to defeat the Blight? A retelling of Dragon Age: Origins where more than one hero decides the fate of Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mockingbird Kills

**Author's Note:**

> If this story feels familiar then you might have read the "first draft" version of it on FF.net. My writing style has changed since I first started this story back in 2010 so I'm editing it and posting it here to reflect those changes. The general story and characterizations will remain the same. Some parts have been combined to make for bigger chapters. By all means, please read both versions if you have the time for it and let me know if you feel the edited version is an improvement or not. Creative criticism very welcome.
> 
> Please also let me know if I should add some tags to this or post it differently. I'm new to AO3, but can be guided accordingly.

  **The Migration  
**  


Chapter 1: The Mockingbird Kills

She was certain she was covered from head to toe in blood. It was in her hair, she smelled it on her armor, and it dripped off the end of her blade. Kallian did exactly as she had said. Vaughan Kendall's body lay prone at her feet, his head had rolled off somewhere under a nearby table.

_No better place._ _It's where all the other roaches and vermin would hide. Just perfect for His Lordship._

"Maker's Breath." Her cousin spoke over labored lungs. "He . . . he's dead. We killed him . . . we killed them."

Almost in a daze, she half-turned to look at him. His armor wasn't as stained in red as the bow in his hands had seen use. He looked pale, but no worse for wear.

Two other bodies were on the floor between them. Blood spread from a wound in Lord Braden's neck. The arrow embedded there had killed him almost instantly. Lord Jonaley proved more resilient. His drunken state had allowed him to ignore some blows, but no amount of ale in the world would have him still breathing after Soris's third arrow buried deep into his side.

It amazed her. Before today neither of them had ever killed without hesitation. After those first two guards, however, it was somewhat frightening how easy it was.

Soris stepped past the bodies, his voice shook as he spoke.

"Tell me we did the right thing, cousin." The look in his eye was pleading for some sort of reassurance.

Kallian said nothing and only looked over in the direction of the bed.

Their other cousin, Shianni, had rolled off the far end of the bed and onto the floor after Lord Vaughan had gotten off of her. With him pulling up his trousers it didn't take much to guess what he had done. The soft sobbing they heard was enough to answer Soris's question.

"You take care of Shianni. She needs you." Soris's voice was more solid, but there was an ashamed look in his eye. "I'll look for the others."

He left without another glance and Kallian slid the blade into its sheath, feeling numb. She couldn't blame him and wished she could deny the inevitable herself.

She went around to the far side of the bed, her gut twisting into a knot as she saw the sight before her. With her face and arms bruised and battered, Shianni was trying desperately to cover her lower body with the rags that were once her skirt. Whatever dignity Shianni was trying to reclaim stopped once she looked up at Kallian. Her face twisted and she sobbed.

"Home... take me home, please."

Kallian quickly yanked one of the sheets off the bed and knelt to wrap her up in it.

"It's alright. You're safe now." She said the words, but they felt like hollow consolation.

The shame and guilt Soris avoided hit her in the chest and Kallian wasn't able to look Shianni in the eye. If they'd only been quicker. If they'd never been taken in the first place, then...

"Th-they're gone?" Shianni grabbed her arm and her eyes were wide when Kallian managed to meet her gaze. "You killed them, y-yes?"

Her face was a picture of desperation. Shianni needed something, anything, for her to cling to. Kallian said the first thing that came to mind.

"Like dogs, Shianni."

Her cousin's hand gripped tighter.

"Good." Though quivering, her voice came through with a determined grit. "Good."

"Kal."

Kallian looked behind her to find both Soris and his bride-to-be watching on. Valora's hand lightly covered her mouth in shock. Before either could speak she raised a hand. She didn't want them to pry into Shianni's condition.

"Where's Nola?"

"Th-they killed Nola," Valora said. Her small voice was like a whisper. "They took Shianni first and put us in the storage room to . . . to wait our turn. When they came for her she resisted and . . . they killed her."

"We should get out of here. Now," Soris said while glancing at the door. "More guards are bound to show up."

Kallian agreed with a nod and looked at Shianni once more.

"Can you walk?" she asked, partially rising to her feet to help encourage her.

Concern overshadowing guilt, Kallian watched the look in her eye. Relief was felt as the desperation in Shianni's gaze had started to lift. She was going to eventually be alright, but she would need time to heal. The elf lass with fiery red hair and just as fiery temperament would survive.

Shianni nodded. "Y-yes, I think so."

Kallian helped her up and Soris said the words before she could.

"Good. Let's get out of here. I can't wait to leave this place."

They made their way out as fast as Shianni's pace allowed them to. Valora clung to Soris's arm and would shut or shield her eyes away when they'd come upon some of the carnage the two of them had created. Kallian felt oddly detached. It was as if the woman who had cut blades into the guards had been a completely different person. In part it was true.

A good deal of her rage had left once Vaughan was dead. That rage had helped carry her all through the Arl of Denerim's estate. It still lingered under the surface, though, and it festered more and more with each slow painful step Shianni took. With the villain dead and gone, her anger was slowly aimed at arrogant human nobles.

_Nobles that will not let this go unpunished._ _We just killed the Arl of Denerim's son. It doesn't matter what the reasons were. We're only elves, after all. Not worthy of equal justice._

She glanced at the others.

_Shianni won't be touched. Neither will Valora. They don't carry the baring of being killers. Soris, however..._

Valora sniffled and Soris looked at her with concern. He rubbed her arm in reassurance. That was enough to set Kallian's mind on what she had to do. No matter the cost, she was going to make sure that no more of her kin were harmed.

* * *

Duncan walked along at a decent pace and chanced a glance behind him. The elf walked five or six paces behind him, her eyes fixed on where she was walking.

When he first ran across her in the Alienage, there was no mistaking whose daughter she happened to be. The black hair, the same nose, same eyes, it was all there. What was different was the way she handled herself.

Kallian spoke in convincing and self-assured tones, lacking any of the temperament her mother had. Even in the face of what would have definitely been a death sentence, she calmly stepped forward and told the city guards that she slew Arl Urien's son and that no one had aided her. That was more than enough to convince Duncan that he was right in seeking her out. He hadn't been fully certain if she had the proper grit to be a Grey Warden until that very moment.

They were miles from Denerim now and Kallian had remained silent. There was a look on her face that Duncan was not unfamiliar with. He would give her that time to ponder about family, friends, home, and all that occurred. Whatever emotions and thoughts she carried, she would eventually have to straighten out. If she didn't then her past could threaten to crush her in the face of what was to come.

Duncan looked to the road again. Long moments passed, then he heard her pace quicken. She caught up to him to walk by his side and match his pace.

"So . . . where we off ta?"

His eyebrow quirked.

Aside from sounding like a Denerim street rat, she spoke as if they were just going away for a pleasant walk. He would let it slide for now. All dealt with deeper, darker emotions in their own way. After all, he knew someone else who was also prone to covering things up with lightness and humor.

"We're heading North to Highever," he explained. "Had time not been pressing, I would have taken you South to Ostagar to wait with the other recruits. As it is, I first need to see if there are other potential Wardens within Teyrn Cousland's men."

"Never been ta Highevah," Kallian mused, then shrugged with a light grin. "Never been outside of Denerim, really, so it's all new ta me. Got your eye on anyone in particular? I mean, I know you took a gander at me because of me Mum."

"As a matter of fact I do," he said. "Two people, actually. There is a Ser Gilmore whom I've been told has good potential to be a Warden. There is also Teyrn Cousland's younger son, but I'm not certain how the Teyrn himself will feel about him being recruited."

"If he's like most human nobles he'd rather keep his son fat, happy, and spoiled."

Duncan looked at her from the corner of his eye. The undercurrent of venom shouldn't have been surprising, but somehow it was. Perhaps it was her previous cool and collected mannerisms in the direct face of danger that made him think she wouldn't form such judgemental thoughts.

"Not all nobles are like Arl Urien's son, Kallian. Just as not all elves are as feeble as many humans would like to believe."

A bitter frown crested her lips and her eyebrows furrowed at the statement.

Duncan continued, "And once someone becomes a Warden, what they were before doesn't matter anymore. Be they human, elf, dwarf, noble or castless, a Grey Warden is a Grey Warden. We have one purpose and one duty. Alliances do not come based on politics, but strictly on the duty of fighting the darkspawn. You would do well to remember this."

Kallian fell silent and ran her hand through her hair as if irritated. She rebounded quickly again and instead of a frown her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What's a 'castless'?"

"Ah, well, being that you've never been out of Denerim, and thus never to Orzammar, I'm not surprised that you're unfamiliar with the Dwarven Caste society."

* * *

Duncan explained it to her. With every new bit of information, she had a new question. Kallian knew there was a whole world outside of Denerim and despite the way she ended up leaving home, there was a certain excitement about heading out beyond the city gates. The chance that she possibly could go to Orzammar or find the Dalish elves made her even more curious and want to ask him everything she could.

He was a wellspring of information and it left her to wonder if there wasn't a corner of Ferelden that Duncan hadn't been to. She could never get him to give a solid opinion, though. He always seemed to rely on the statement, "You'll see for yourself."

When she couldn't pull more out of him she would get mildly irritated and her subconscious habit of running her hand through her hair would kick in. Which in turn would jar her when she would feel less hair atop her head then there should have been. Kallian's hair used to reach down to the middle of her shoulder blades, but when Duncan conscripted her she had to make a decision.

She wasn't granted much time to get her affairs in order so when the dried blood wouldn't wash out of her hair fast enough, she told Valora to cut it. The missing locks served to remind her that, all things compared, her situation could have been far worse.

Then again if it hadn't been for Vaughan she'd be celebrating her marriage right now. Her hair would still be the length her mother liked it at. Shianni would have been downing her sixth or seventh ale and . . .

Kallian suddenly realized that Duncan was looking at her expectantly. Her cascade of questions had stopped and it had caught his attention. She shook her head at the collected cobwebs and thought of another question to ask. Anything to bury memories that would only dour her mood. They had quite a few days yet to reach Highever and she was certain she could fill most of that time with all the questions she ever wanted to ask.

An impish part of her wondered how long it would be until Duncan would give his first exasperated sigh.


	2. Home of the Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my time and travel frames are not going to match what's in the game. This was done on purpose so that certain things would make more sense. Oralyn is an OC.

**Chapter 2**

Home of the Hawk

"This way, Warden." The guard lead them through a pair of large double doors.

The interior of the hall was warm. A giant fire blazed in an equally giant hearth at the far end of the hall. There was probably enough wood in it to heat every hovel in the Alienage. Voices echoed off the high vaulted ceiling and grey stone. Tapestries that had people and scenery Kallian was unfamiliar with adorned the walls. Vases and books were on shelves and a wide blue rug covered part of the floor.

Kallian could smell the riches in every single corner.

Three men were gathered in front of the fire. Two of them looked older than Duncan and were important people if their clothes told her anything. The third was a strapping younger man, closer to Kallian's age, and was at least a half a head taller then the others. He was garbed in armor and looked ready to head off to war.

"You didn't say there was going to be a Grey Warden here," one of the elder men was saying when she paid attention to the talk. He had a large hooked nose and a narrowness to his eyes that made him look as if he was always squinting.

"Duncan had come by unannounced, Lord Howe," the other older man replied. "I was also unaware of his coming. Is this a problem?"

"No, I simply . . . feel a bit at a disadvantage." To Kallian's ears, Lord Howe' s hesitation sounded like he was searching for the right words in order to avoid insult or to cover something up. She wasn't certain which. "These things require a certain protocol so I am quite unprepared."

Duncan bowed his head to them. "I apologize for dropping in so suddenly, Lord Howe, Teyrn Cousland, but were circumstances different I certainly would have sent word ahead."

"It's quite alright," Teyrn Cousland said. "The King's call-to-arms has us all scrambling right now so I think breeches in protocol can be ignored for a time." He smiled then looked right at her. She felt her back stiffen. "But it certainly doesn't give us the excuse to be rude. Who is this with you, Warden?"

All eyes were suddenly on her.

"This is Kallian Tabris, your Grace," Duncan said. She stepped up to stand at his side instead of at his rear flank. She had hoped that she would be assumed to be an elven servant of some sort and her presence would go unnoticed. No such luck. "She is a recruit I found in Denerim. I'll be taking her and whatever recruits I happen to find here to Ostagar where they'll become full Wardens."

"Ah, I see." The Teyrn nodded. "Then congratulations are in order."

Not that Kallian had much choice in the matter but to become a recruit. She kept that little fact to herself. She inclined her head once, but before she could say anything, Lord Howe spoke again.

"Bit of a trek, isn't it?" He looked directly at Duncan. "Denerim to Highever back to Ostagar again seems a bit of a journey."

"One that is necessary, Arl Howe." Duncan clasped his hands behind his back. "Finding Grey Warden recruits isn't as simple as gathering men off of farms in to a town square and having them conscripted into an army. There are particular qualities we seek in each potential individual. If they do not have them then we do not conscript them."

"What does one look for in a recruit?" This time it was the younger man that spoke, his tone somewhat eager.

"Various things. Simply being the strongest fighter or the best with a bow is no guarantee of recruitment. Each Warden has their own particular talents and all of them are valuable when battling the Darkspawn."

"Do you think you'll find someone with those talents here?" This time the eager tone was more pronounced.

"Eh, forgive his questioning, Duncan," the Teyrn said. "This is my younger son, Aedan. He'll be minding the castle while we're away."

Despite not trying to let her emotions show, Kallian felt the corner of her lip turn down. The last thing she wanted right now was to be anywhere near the son of a noble lord, let alone an Arl and a Teyrn of the land. Duncan had to talk to them, though, and where Duncan went, she went. She'd just have to bite down on her emotions for now.

Aedan had dark brown hair with a clean shaven face. There was an erectness to his posture and a sharpness to his dark blue eyes. Almost a spitting image of his father, she had to admit that good looks were apparently a trait of the Cousland line.

_But good looks never convey if a person is a sodding bastard or not._

She decided it would be a far more difficult fight with Aedan than it was with Vaughan. The armor Aedan wore had the little tell tale signs of use and care, so it wasn't just for show. She got the sense that Aedan had seen actual combat and didn't just spar with willing-to-lose lackeys.

Her thoughts were cut off as the elder Cousland had stepped in between Duncan and his son. Again, she had been ignoring the conversation.

"I do not have so many children that I can send them all off to war. I will not have him be recruited." He suddenly looked very tense. "Unless... you look to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

Duncan was a picture of calm and raised his hands in a brief gesture of surrender. "You need not worry about that. I've need of recruits, but I won't force that sort of situation on you. I am more content to see if there are other potential recruits among your men."

The relief on Teyrn Cousland's face was quite evident. It overshadowed the disappointed look his son carried behind him.

"Well that, at least, is good to know." He turned to look at Aedan. "The Warden, Arl Howe, and myself have some things to discuss, Pup. In the meantime help set up sleeping arrangements for both Duncan and his recruit."

Duncan looked at her and she started to feel this small sense of dread. Some kind of thought was obviously going through his mind and she had a very strong hunch what it was. Before she could even protest, Duncan was speaking.

"Actually, your Grace, if it's not any trouble perhaps your son could show Kallian about the castle and then to where she'll rest." He conveniently kept his gaze away from her to avoid any looks she was trying to give him. "The trip was long and there is no need for her to stand about and hear our talk."

"No trouble at all. Son, if you would be so kind to be host and escort for the young lady?"

"Of course, Father," Aedan replied and then looked at Kallian. For some reason she had the impression that he wasn't really looking at her. His eyes still seemed clouded in disappointment. Then the look faded and he gave something of a smirk at his father. "Don' t stretch my abilities or anything."

The Teyrn laughed. "Don't worry, Pup. You'll have more then enough to occupy and test you once you're fully in charge. Go on now, and if you see Fergus tell him we need to speak."

"Yes, Father." Aedan came around closer to Kallian. He bowed courteously and motioned to a door with his hand. "This way, please."

Inside, Kallian was seething. She glared one more time at the back of an unmoved Duncan before trying not to stalk off towards the door.

* * *

Grey Wardens, a living figure of legend. What child didn't play at pretending to ride on a griffon's back, swooping down to save the village from the evil darkspawn?

As children, there was a time that his brother nearly broke his leg. He and Fergus decided that the corral fence was a prefect structure to "swoop" down atop from. That was until Fergus landed wrong during their fifth rescue. Nan nearly grew a third eye in her furry when she found out and forbid them from ever playing "Grey Warden" again. Not that they had listened.

Aedan's hero worship was a palatable thing. He felt almost a child again, wanting to ask all he could about what it was like to be a Warden. Then to hear him say that given a choice he would have picked Aedan as a recruit . . . it almost felt surreal. He was disappointed Father wouldn't allow it, but it was passing quickly. He knew where his familial duty lay.

While they walked about the castle, Aedan took a look at the Grey Warden recruit. With the Warden-Commander standing before him, he was a tad blinded and hadn't paid close attention to her. A shame as, despite the disheveled look, there was an attractiveness to her sharp chin lines and high angled ears. It gave her something of a severe look and any one without the ability to see passed the sloppiness might have labeled her harsh looking. She also had greyish-blue eyes. An oddity as most elves he knew had green eyes. He tried to imagine what she might look after a bath, a brush, and exchanged the armor for a dress. Aedan liked what his mind was seeing.

He cursed his luck. If he hadn't already made plans with Lady Landra's handmaiden for the night then he would have definitely made aims for Kallian. Then get to brag about it to his brother after.

There was still some hope, though. If the Warden had plans to stay a day or two longer then Lady Landra, then he could be free to accept new company.

_Maker's Breath_ , he thought, _if Mother ever caught wind . . . but how could I pass up this opportunity?_

"So the Warden said you were from Denerim?"

Some small talk might break the ice. She'd been rather non-responsive to him showing her around the castle. There was the occasional nod of her head in acknowledgment of his words when he pointed something out, but nothing in the way of words. Perhaps she was the shy quiet type.

He continued, "I was there two years ago for a tournament held in honor of the Queen's birthday. I take it not much has really changed since then?"

Her face was turned away and she didn't say anything for some seconds.

"Still a city. Still big."

And that was all he got.

So she was shy and not one for many words.

"Well, being from the city I guess you come from the Alienage." Aedan was getting a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that was telling him to stop. "We have one here in Highever as well. We Couslands never turn away an elf that wishe s to live here."

She then gave an unmistakable snort and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well, aren't you the enlightened one."

"P . . . Pardon?" Aedan blinked in surprise .

The Warden recruit heaved a long and exasperated sigh. She turned to look squarely at him.

"Look, just show me where ya elven servants sleep and I'll pull me up a spot on the floor with them." She crossed her arms and looked at him from head to toe , almost in disgust. "Then ya can be off and do whatever it is ya human nobles do."

It took Aedan a full set of seconds for everything to register. Her intonation, her words, her posture, everything. He very quickly decided that he now didn't care for her company, but was tempted to call a duel on her and see if that sword strapped to her back was just for show.

"That would not be . . . prudent." He kept a ridged smile on his face. "It would be downright rude and . . . insulting to have a Grey Warden, even a recruit, sleep in the servants quarters."

"Wouldn't be the first time I had ta suffer an insult. Not the worst I've had either. Besides, long as your servants quarters are better then a cattle corral then I won't be insulted in the least. " A sneer appeared on her lips. "Unless ya be sayin' your servants stay in squalor only fit for animals."

His pseudo-smile disappeared. Drawing himself up to his full height, he squared his shoulders to look downwards at her. Feeling the challenge in her words, he wanted to rise up in anger at her tone. Logic told him to reign it in. Something was amiss with her sudden spitefulness.

Kallian's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch and the sneer slowly slipped away. Despite his height advantage she didn't back away and remained glaring at him the whole time. Whether it was confidence, false courage, or just sheer bloody minded stupidity that prevented her from backing down, he couldn't tell. Aedan decided not to rise to the bait. He clenched his fist as he forced his emotions to calm.

"Whatever your assumptions happen to be, know that in this castle we treat our servants with more respect then you think. I dare you to ask any servant if they think we treat them like animals and then pass your judgment on us. Not before."

Her eye twitched just slightly and she frowned as if she were about to spit. Finally, she looked away with a "tsk". If Aedan wasn't mistaken she looked disappointed.

"Only way I can question them is to talk to them when they ain't bowin' and scrapin'. So do us both a favor, _m'lard._ " She passed him a cursory glance. "Take me to them to rest, get me out of your hair, then we can spend the rest of the time avoidin' one another."

He stared at her hard for a good score of seconds, fighting back a spike of anger.

"As the _Lady_ wishes." The words came through clenched teeth. "This way . . . if you will."

He would keep his words civil, but he was going to make it known to this Kallian Tabris that she's definitely not earned a friend in him. As he purposefully brushed by her, he heard her utter.

"Bout bloody time."

Aedan couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. "Don't push it, elf."

He didn't dare look back at her and kept walking. There was no way he wanted to see her smug self-satisfied look. Even as he was kicking himself for letting his anger overcome his senses he heard her mumble.

"Typical."

* * *

"Oralyn, would you be so kind as to show the Warden recruit here to the servant' s quarters? She'll be staying there."

Oralyn, with a freshly folded sheet in hand, blinked up at the youngest Cousland son in momentary confusion.

She looked at him, then at Kallian, then at him again. "Milord?"

"Was I not clear enough?" His voice carried a level of agitation that caused the elven servant to go wide eyed. "It is the Lady's wish to stay in the servant's quarters and it will be so."

Kallian grinned to herself. His tone was like music to her ears. She got to him and she savored every word spoken through gritted teeth.

"B . . . but, milord, to put a guest in- "

"Do not oppose me on this." The words came sharper and Oralyn flinched. "This will be done."

Kallian saw her tense and grip to the sheet in her hands. She waited in anticipation for Aedan to lash out and strike her for not obeying. The hit never came. Instead, his shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed.

"Oralyn . . . please. Do this for me?"

Kallian frowned mildly and it deepened further as Oralyn went from shrinking violet to blushing red in an instant. Oralyn was cute in face and ample of bosom with a petite body. Just the sort to have any lordling go drooling after. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had a little tryst with her a time or two.

Oralyn curtsied. "Yes, milord. But if Nan or the Teyrna find out . . . "

"If they do, send them my way. Tell them I insisted. I'll take their heated words instead."

Oralyn gave a brightening thankful smile, then looked at her and motioned with a hand. "Then follow me, please."

Kallian turned her head to say one last thing to Aedan, but stopped as he turned sharply, clicked his heels together and gave a short bow. "I take my leave of you, _Lady_."

He glared at her the whole time and she was certain he kept glowering even after he turned and walked away. She watched his back as he strode off until he turned a corner, slipping out of sight.

"Milady?"

When Kallian glanced at Oralyn she motioned once more with a hand. Kallian oblidged her by following.

She wanted to get one last biting jibe in. Wanted to get him angry enough to try something. It might not have been the best way to repay Duncan by putting him out with another noble son's death, but he had irked her.

_"Never turn away an elf", indeed._

Oralyn made good and showed Kallian to the servant's quarters. With one bed unoccupied, she didn't need to find a spot the floor. She couldn't help but note that, as far as elven servant's quarters went, the large room was rather nice .

The room had a small hearth with a decent fire. Well worn furnishings of tables, chairs, and beds were still very serviceable. The sheets were not so riddled with moth eaten holes that they were beyond usefulness and the beds actually had padding and pillows. Kallian hated to admit it, but the warm lived-in quarters felt downright homey. Better then any place in the Denerim Alienage, that was for certain.

Oralyn finished putting away the sheet she had in her hands and smiled at Kallian. The smile was polite, but she could tell there was a certain wariness in her eyes.

"Would you like me to let you know when dinner will be served? And would you like a change of clothes to attend dinner in?"

Kallian started to remove some of her gear to give herself a second to think, then shook her head. "No… ta both. Just toss me a bit of whatever you folks will having. Long as it's not taking it out of the mouth of a servant, that is. "

"B-but, milady . . . th-that would be—"

"Insulting?" She grinned. "Wouldn't be insulted in the least. Matter of fact, it would probably be the best meal I've had in ages."

"But they'll be expecting you at dinner. If I tell Nan or the Teyrna that a guest of the house is being served a servant's meal I'll get punished for it!"

"I take it this Nan of yours is a head servant of some kind? Someone's grandmother?"

"She's the head cook and is in charge of overseeing that we servants keep the castle tidy." Oralyn looked over her shoulder once, likely to check and see if the Maker saw fit to have this Nan woman walk up right at that moment. "She's a disciplined woman and can be a right terror when things go wrong, but she keeps things running smoothly here for the Teyrna. She also helped raise the Teyrn's sons, so . . ."

Kallian ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Look, just tell them the trip was long and I was too exhausted to make it to dinner. I am going to take a short nap here so you'll be telling the truth. Just nudge me awake when the food is here. I'll eat, then likely sack out again. Is that alright?"

"I . . . I suppose so. As milady wishes."

"Please, it's Kallian." She sat on the bed to remove her boots. "Just consider me visiting kin."

Oralyn chewed on her lip a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Alright then . . . Kallian . . . would you at least like a change of clothes to sleep in? Can't be comfortable sleeping in those leathers."

Kallian gave her a genuine smile. "Now that I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

She woke to the sounds of a sleeping castle. Sitting up, she felt disoriented until the previous day came back to memory. Glancing around, she saw figures in the other beds fast asleep. The fire was down to just a flew flickering embers, a sign that it had not been stirred or renewed in long hours.

_Andraste's Burning Britches,_ _I was more exhausted then I thought._

She hadn't heard a single one of the sleepers come into the room. If she was that dead to the world then it was no wonder why Oralyn hadn't woken her for dinner.

Her stomach immediately gurgled at her for food. With no other way about it she roused herself and got her boots back on. The simple shirt and loose pants Oralyn gave her were warm enough so she slipped out with only the smallest of her bags with her.

The cold night air hit her face and woke her fully. Above, a half crescent moon peeked through slow moving clouds and somewhere beyond the castle walls an owl hooted. The corridors were dimly lit by hanging oil lamps placed intermittently along the way. It was just bright enough to see, but dark enough for Kallian's liking. Perfect conditions for getting around unseen.

_Food first, then explore. See the corners instead of the impressive bits your noble host wanted to show off. Stuff is always in corners especially in a place like this._

It took peeking into a couple of doors and hiding around a corner from a yawning guard on patrol, but she eventually found the kitchen. She left the door open just a crack. With only a single low burning oil lamp in the room, she needed the extra light from the outside to see what she was doing.

For taking what amounted to a midnight snack, Kallian felt no guilt at all. She doubted the bit of bread, thin wedge of cheese, and single red apple was going to be missed. There was more than enough food in the kitchen to spare. True she could have woken one of the servants and asked them for food, but petty as it was she was taking a tiny stab at her hosts and the overall situation.

Duncan could not leave well enough alone. He had set her up to try to be nice to a noble's son. If he had just let her play the unassuming mouse she could have listened, learned, and get set in a proper guest room. Not that she wanted a "proper" room. She would have been far too uncomfortable to sleep with silk sheets, goose down pillows, and other such finery.

Kallian understood what Duncan was trying to do, but right now she was sick of human nobles and their penchant for seeing elves as lesser beings. Property and pests instead of people. She didn't realize just how sick she was of it until being away from Denerim.

At home, she had to mind herself as much as possible. If she didn't, she'd risk bringing those close to her in danger. Bump into a passing Bann by accident, and next they're taking your father away for a month to work at his estate as "payment" for the injury. Slap a nobleman for touching you where they shouldn't and they send house guards to take you away . . . only to slay your mother for getting in their way. Threaten an Arl's son and risk having the whole Alienage burned down. All of this because they were nobles and you weren't human.

With no friends or family nearby Kallian felt liberated from restraining any hatred she felt. All those repressed years living under the thumb of people who thought they were better than her for their birthright. She knew it was threatening to spill forth from her like a river of poison.

Suddenly, all thoughts left her and she froze. Kallian had been squatting, an apple clenched in her teeth, as she dug in to a wicker basket on the ground. A low rumbling growl had stopped her. Slowly she turned her head, instinctually figuring that any sudden movements would be the death of her, and her eyes widened.

It was big.

Horribly big.

It stood there, ears flat back, fanged teeth bared, audibly growling its displeasure. In the light of the lamp its reddish eyes flickered between red and black, making it look demonic. Its massive forepaw stepped closer, sharp claws lightly scraping the stone floor. Kallian was glad then that she didn't have anything in her stomach as she was sure her bowels would have loosened themselves by now.

_My fate in life . . . was to become a pile of dog shite . . ._ _Wait, wait! No. Think! That's definitely a Mabari Warhound. It's too big to be anything else... Maker, is it big!_

It took another slow threatening step forward and she fought the impulse to scream and run.

_Don't panic! Think! Mabari are smart, right? They can understand words, right? Maybe . . . maybe you can talk it out of biting your face clean off?_

She moved very slowly to remove the apple from her mouth. The massive dog growled louder.

"H . . . hello." Her mouth felt dry so she swallowed. "Uh . . . I . . . I was just . . . getting something to eat." Kallian held up the apple in a lightly shaking hand. "See?"

_This is stupid! You're trying to talk to a_ _dog_ _, for Maker's sake! You're not going to be able to-_

The Warhound ceased growling and ceased baring its teeth. Ears swiveled around to point in her direction, but its body remained in the lightly crouched position . It was still capable of springing any second.

"I was hungry. Very hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I got here this morning. Had nothing but jerky since I left home."

The dog stood up straighter, eyeballing her intently. Perhaps even judgingly. Kallian felt the noose loosen about her neck, but knew her head was still in the loop. She eased back and went from squatting to sitting. The dog didn't react to it.

"Not used to road travel. Had a hard time eating, harder time sleeping. Guess that's why I slept so hard. Clean bed, warm room. No wonder I slept right through dinner."

The dog sat, one of its ears still perked in her direction, the other flopping to the side.

_Can't believe this is actually working! I heard they were intelligent, but..._

"So, I hope you understand. I'm starving." She held up the apple. "If you like, we can share if you're hungry, too."

_Because I'd rather not be your meal._

There were long tense seconds where it remained completely still. Just as uncertainty sank in, the dog stood up. Her heart leapt into her throat as it trotted toward her, but then it kept trotting on right behind her. Kallian's head snapped around to watch where it went.

It walked only several feet and turned to face the wall. Raising up on its hind legs it planted its forepaws on the stone, and looked intently upwards. A huffing "chuff" sound came from its maw and it looked at her, then back up intently again. She craned her head to look.

"Are those sausages?"

They were up on a hook, high upon the wall. Each sausage was about the length of her hand and neatly bundled in a bunch, tied securely together with twine. It was too high up for a normal person to reach let alone a Mabari Warhound. She suspected that even with a running jump the result would mean a broken wall hook and a great clattering of noise.

"You want to share a couple of those?"

It looked at he, panted, and wagged its stubby tail. She quirked a smile as she realized that not only was she about to bribe a dog, but she also was going to remain alive.

"Those do look rather good." She got up to look around. "There should be a retrieval hook- ah. Right there."

She spied the long wooden pole with an upturned hook in a corner. It didn't take long and soon she was snapping off one of the links. The dog was so big that she didn't need to stoop down and she held one out to it.

_"Him", not "it"_ , she realized. She saw the evidence of that when he raised himself up on the wall to point out the sausages.

In a slow and deliberate manner, he opened his maw wide. He didn't just envelope the sausage, but her entire hand. Eyes instantly wide, she thought that, yes, she was going to remain alive, but without a hand. The thought stayed until she realized that he wasn't putting that much pressure on it. Inside his mouth she let the sausage go. Just as deliberately as he had enveloped her hand, he slowly backed away. The canines that should have cut and shredded only lightly raked her skin.

_Teeth! Teeth, sharp teeth! He's letting me know they are sharp! Ooooh, Maker, thank you for making them smart and giving me a way out of this!_

He happily chewed away on the meat very audibly. It was only after her panic subsided that she felt her hand covered in dog slobber. Her face blanching, she wiped it on her pant leg. By the time her hand was dry again, he was giving that muted bark and pointed his muzzle at the bundle.

"Another one? Well, alright, but this will have to be it."

He gave a full begging whine.

"Hey, if we take too many they're going to notice." Kallian handed the next sausage over to him. He didn't envelop her hand this time. "Does no good for either of us to leave blatant evidence now, does it?"

He still whined, even through the chewing. Snapping off a couple more for herself she went about putting the slightly lighter bundle of sausage back on its hook and the pole back in the corner. Coming back she saw with dismay that he was still chewing away and one of her sausages was gone.

"Oy! Sharing means I get some too, ya kn -"

Her ears picked up the shuffling of armored feet on cobble stone. Cursing inwardly she looked around for a place to hide. Only having time to duck behind some wheat sacks next to the table, she curled herself into as tight a form as possible, her head on bended knees.

"Could have sworn I heard a voice..."

"Sure it just weren't a cat mewling?"

"I know the sodding difference between a cat and a- . . . wait. Kitchen door shouldn't be open . . ."

Kallian gritted her teeth as the guard's voices got closer, and then she stiffened as the dog came close and started sniffing at her. Wide eyed, she shook her head and motioned for him to shoo. Putting her hand atop his muzzle, she tried to push him away. It had an opposite effect and he nuzzled his head into her hand to be petted and he started licking her face. Mentally she pleaded for him to go away, then froze when she heard the kitchen door creak open. The room brightened as the guard brought in more light.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

For a second she thought to go ahead, and resign herself to her fate. That was until the dog trotted off to the far side of the table away from Kallian. He got himself into full view of the guards and gave a solid bark.

"Oh no," one of the two guards said, sounding exasperated. "Not milord's Warhound _again_."

The other huffed a sigh. "I swear. This is the fourth time this month he's made it in here. The head cook is not going to like this one bit."

"Well who says we have to tell her? Doesn't look like he's really touched anything or made any sort of mess."

"You have a point. I' d rather not have to stand there and get shouted at. We'll get forced to listen to her reasons why we should add a lock and a full cross bar to the door. Like the kitchen is the sodding treasury or something."

"Tell me about it. Well, come on, Angus. I have some jerky bits in my footlocker I can bribe you with, but only if you leave the kitchen."

Angus gave a happy sounding bark. He turned his head to look right at Kallian for a brief second. For some reason she got the sense that sometime in the near future she was going to be giving up an entire meal to him for this. Looking away, he trotted off towards the door.

"That was easier then usual . . ."

"I still want to know how in the world he works knobs and latches on doors."

It wasn't until after she heard the door close and their voices receade that Kallian let the breath she was holding out. She peeked around just to make sure things were clear, then wiped the dog slobber off with her sleeve.

She couldn't believe she owed a dog, of all things, for helping her out of the situation. Though if her face smelling like sausage was the most she'd suffer, she would gladly take it in leiu of being carried off by the guards.

Now safe, she gathered the food and decided that finding a quiet spot to eat would be best. Then she could poke around and see what sort of little secrets the castle might hold. With a fuller belly she'd think sharper and would have no guards, dogs or otherwise, sneak up on her. The fear of nearly being caught over, a new tingle of excitement filled her.

_A treasury, eh?_

She couldn't stop herself from grinning.


End file.
